


Is this more than a one-time thing?

by Snoozydog



Series: Sleeping arrangements [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous John, M/M, jealous lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozydog/pseuds/Snoozydog
Summary: It's not like Dimmock wants to be the new Lestrade, he just wants access to Sherlock Holmes once in a while.





	Is this more than a one-time thing?

He never thought they would end up doing this. Huh, that shows you can’t be sure of anything.   
Having sex with that crazy consultant Lestrade employs to bring his crime solving rates up and look better in front of their superiors would never have crossed his mind until today. He's mad as a hatter that one, everyone knows this, but Lestrade seems enthralled by the magic he wields over every unsolvable crime scene and right now Dimmock is tempted to agree, the man is a virtuoso.   
Cuts a stunning silhouette too, allways impeccably dressed, tall and mysterious in that dark coat.   
No wonder everyone thinks Lestrade is sleeping with him, with that cheating wife of his at home and a bright young fox right in front of his nose, who could blame him? Lestrade is too old of course, Dimmock’s not sure how true those rumours really are, Holmes himself doesn’t seem that inclined to indulge in sex out of pity. He’s more like Dimmock’s age anyway, this isn’t back-stabbing or anything, it was inevitable so better him than someone else, right? He’s not sure who he’s trying to convince though.

He hears the shower streaming from the bathroom. It’s been twenty minutes now, how long is he going to be in there?   
Not that he’s in a rush, he has the day off and nothing planned. But still, what’s keeping him? The shower is going to run out of hot water soon.  
He stretches and is about to get up to knock on the door, see if everything’s okay in there, when a sudden shrill tone pierces the bedroom.   
Holmes’s phone.   
It’s on the nightstand beside his discarded shirt, one of those new slick models that cost a small fortune and are for the high-tech enthusiasts. Expensive taste, just as with the clothes. 

The phone goes quiet and he reaches out to look at it, turn it around in his hand. It’s smooth and black, suits the rest of Holmes’s appearance.   
He puts the phone down and let his fingers move over to the silky quality of the shirt instead. Expensive taste indeed. As he is about to pull his hand back the phone goes off again. The display reads “John”. Who’s that then?

Dimmock knows too little about Sherlock Holmes to know who he’s associating with when he doesn’t have Lestrade on a leash parading around crime scenes and that doctor-fellow in his tow, what’s his name again? Something starting with W isn’t it? Waters? Watts? No, Watson. That’s it. Dr Watson.  
Well, every hero needs a side-kick. Not sure what the purpose of that side-kick is in this case though. They have a medical team they employ at the Yard, no need for an outsider to interfere. On the other hand, if Holmes wants to use his own man, so be it, as long as he gets results.   
If the arrangement is good enough for Lestrade it’s certainly good enough for Dimmock. He wouldn’t mind using Holmes on more of his investigations. And in the bedroom too, if this is on offer for more than a one-time thing. Going by the time Holmes is taking in the shower he isn’t completely sure. Is he scrubbing away all traces of their earlier activities in there?

The phone goes silent again and he really contemplates getting up now, he needs to pee.  
But almost as soon as the display goes dark it lights up again and the shrilling ringtone starts all over. “John” is obviously very persistent. Maybe he should answer. It might be important? Case related.  
So he reaches for the phone and presses on the green symbol on the screen before lifting it up to his ear.

“Hello?”  
It goes quiet for a second, then he hears a familiar voice on the other end. That slightly constipated nasal tone, usually firmer, now hesitant.  
“Who’s this?"  
“Yeah, sorry, it’s me, DI Dimmock. Holmes is…” he hesitates but then ventures ahead. “occupied at the moment.”  
The line goes quiet again. When the voice comes back it’s suspicious.  
“I didn’t know you had a case going.”  
“Erm…well, no. Or rather, we had and we just wrapped it up. Or more accurately your colleague did.”  
He wants to bite his tongue, this is going spectacularly bad. Who’s going to believe that Dimmock called Sherlock Holmes in for a case that then got solved within the time span of an hour and without Watson knowing about it? Stupid!   
But he can’t risk exposing their activities, he’s not sure Holmes would like it and he himself doesn’t want to become the new Lestrade at the Yard, forever tainted by rumours of sleeping with the nut head consultant, however sexy the man is.   
What is it that Sally Donovan calls him? The Freak, that’s right. Dimmock’s reputation has taken too long to build up, it wouldn’t survive something like this. Besides, people would see it as him trying to challenge Lestrade. Everyone knows that Holmes is Lestrades not so secret weapon, not to be borrowed by just anyone. They have only worked on that one case with the murdered bankers so far and that only happened because Lestrade wasn’t available. When Lestrade came back he was equal measures worried and pleased that everything had gone smoothly but he has never offered Dimmock the services of Holmes after that. Jealous bastard.

“He said he was going to pick up some nicotine patches about two hours ago. He never came back so I… Well, I started to wonder where he had gone off to.” There is still that suspicious tone in Watson’s voice.  
“Oh, well, I must have caught him right after he went out.”  
“Solved it right away then?”  
“Seems like it. It wasn’t that complicated apparently. For him.”  
“And what is he doing now? Could I talk to him?”  
“Erm, he’s…busy explaining something to one of my officers. I should really get back now, but no need to worry. I’m sure he’ll be home soon enough.”  
The obvious question, why Dimmock has Holmes’s phone, doesn’t come, although he can picture that very question eating away at Dr Watson’s suspicious mind right at this moment. Maybe he’s saving it for his flatmate to explain. Better give a heads up when Holmes gets out of the shower.  
“So…I’ll tell him you called, Dr Watson.”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
There’s a sour note in his voice now. He sounds displeased. The information he's been given obviously doesn't add up and now he's processing this with increasing anger. He almost sounds jealous. Are they maybe sleeping with each other as well? Huh, who would have thought. If they are Sherlock Holmes is going to have some serious explaining to do when he gets home. 

He puts the phone down and falls back on the pillow again. This is definitely beginning to look like just a one-time thing. Pity.  
In the background he can finally hear the shower being turned off.


End file.
